gta_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Express Yourself (Radio Los Santos)
For the song on the radio station Master Sounds 98.3, see Express Yourself (Master Sounds) Express Yourself is a song performed by N.W.A. featured on the radio station Radio Los Santos in GTA: San Andreas. Lyrics :1: Dr. Dre :I'm expressing with my full capabilities :And now I'm living in correctional facilities :Cause some don't agree with how I do this :I get straight, meditate like a Buddhist :I'm dropping flavor, my behaviour is heriditary :But my technique is very necessary :Blame it on Ice Cube, because he says it gets funky :When you got a subject and a predicate :Add it on a dope beat and that'll make you think :Some suckers just tickle me pink :To my stomach, cause they don't flow like this one :You know what? I won't hesitate to dis one :Or two before I'm through, so don't try to sing this :Some drop science, well I'm dropping English :Even if Yella makes it acappella :I still express, yo I don't smoke weed or sess :Cause it's known to give a brother brain damage :And brain damage on the mic don't manage nothing :But making a sucker and you equal, don't be another sequel :Hook :Express yourself :Come on and do it :2 :Now, getting back to the PG, that's program, and it's easy :Dre is back, new jacks, I mean hollow :Expressing ain't their subject because they like to follow :The words, the style, the trend, the records I spin :Again and again and again, yo, you on the other end :Watch a brother saying dope rhymes with no help :There's no fessing and guessing while I'm expressing myself :It's crazy to see people be :What society wants them to be, but not me :Ruthless is the way to go, they know :Others say rhymes that fail to be original :Or they kill where the hiphop starts :Forget about the ghetto and rap for the pop charts :Some musicians curse at home :But scared to use profanity when up on the microphone :Yeah, they want reality but you won't hear none :They rather exaggerate a little fiction :Some say no to drugs and take a stand :But after the show they go looking for the dopeman :Or they ban my group from the radio, hear N.W.A and say "Hell no!" :But you know it ain't all about wealth as long as you make a note to :Hook :3 :From the heart cause if you wanna start to move up the chart :Then expression is a big part of it :You ain't efficient when you flow :You ain't swift, moving like a tortoise, full of rigor mortis :There's a little bit more to show :I got rhymes in my mind, embedded like an embryo :Or a lesson, all of 'em expression :And if you start fessing, I got a Smith and Wesson for you :I might ignore your record because it has no bottom :I get loose in the summer and in the spring and autumn :It's Dre on the mic, getting physical :Doing the job, N.W.A is the lynch mob :Yes, I'm macabre but you know you need this :And the knowledge is growing, just like a foetus :Or a tumor but here's the rumor :Dre is in the neighborhood and he's up to no good :When I start expressing myself, Yella slam it :Cause If I stay funky like this, I'm doing damage :Or I'mma be too hyped and need a straight jacket :I got knowledge and other suckers lack it :So, when you see Dre, a DJ on the mic :Ask what it's like, it's like we getting hype tonight :Cause if I strike, it ain't for your good health :But I won't strike if you just :Hook Video File:GTA San Andreas - Radio Los Santos N.W.A. - "Express Yourself" Category:Radio Los Santos Category:GTA San Andreas songs